tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Wagon
|type= |is_ranged= |is_bladed= |is_explosive= |is_artillery= |is_vehicle=yes |is_UK= |service=1941-1955 |used_by= |wars=World War II |designer=Knuckey Truck Company |design_date= |manufacturer=Pacific Car & Foundry Co. |production_date= |number= |variants= |weight= |length= |part_length= |width= |height= |crew=7 |cartridge= |caliber= |action= |rate= |velocity= |range= |max_range= |feed= |sights= |breech= |recoil= |carriage= |elevation= |traverse= |blade_type= |hilt_type= |sheath_type= |head_type= |haft_type= |diameter= |filling= |filling_weight= |detonation= |yield= |armour=front 3/4 inch sides, rear 1/4 inch |primary_armament=.50 cal M2 machine gun |secondary_armament= |engine=Type 440 6-cylinder gasoline engine |engine_power=240 hp |pw_ratio= |suspension=6x6 |vehicle_range= |speed=26 mph }} The M25 Tank Transporter was a heavy tank transporter and tank recovery vehicle used in World War II and beyond by the US Army. Nicknamed the Dragon Wagon, the M25 was composed of a 6x6 armored tractor (M26) and 40-ton trailer (M15). Development In 1942 a new 40 ton semi-trailer tank transporter was required. This was to offer better off-road performance than the M9 24-small-wheel trailer, and greater capacity than the 30 ton 8-large-wheel Shelvoke and Drewry semi-trailers, then in use with the Diamond T tractor unit. This new trailer was designed by the Fruehauf Trailer Company (based in Detroit, MI). A new tractor unit was required, as this heavier trailer was more than the Diamond T could cope with. The M26 tractor was designed by the San Francisco-based Knuckey Truck Company. When Knuckey's production capacity proved insufficient the army awarded production to the Pacific Car & Foundry Co. of Seattle, Washington. Designated TR-1 by Pacific Car, the 12-ton 6x6 M26 tractor was powered by a Type 440 240 bhp 6-cylinder gasoline engine developed exclusively for it by Hall-Scott (although also used to uprate the Diamond T). Some 2,100 Type 440s were built. Baxter notes "over 1,300" M26 and M26A1 being built. Unusually, the tractor unit was fitted with both an armoured cab and two winches with a combined pull of 60 tons. The intention was that as well as hauling the tank transporter semi-trailer, the tractor unit could itself be used for battlefield light recovery work. A later unarmoured version of the M26 tractor was designated the M26A1. An experimental ballast tractor conversion was experimented with by the British FVPE File:M26-tractor-1.jpg|M26 tractor. File:M26 Overloon April2008 039.JPG|M26A1 tractor. Service The M26 entered service with the US Army in Europe in 1944-45. U.S. Nomenclature In the nomeclature system used by the U.S Army Ordnance Corps Supply Catalog this vehicle is referred as the G160. Specifications * Crew-7 * Armament 1-.50 cal. machine gun * Armor, front-3/4", sides, rear, 1/4". * top speed-26 MPH * fuel cap, 120 GAL. Users * US Army * British Army * JGSDF See also *Diamond T tank transporter *Scammell Pioneer Semi-trailer *G160, "G" designation *List of U.S. military vehicles by model number#Pre consecutive truck numbers References * War Department Technical Manuals (Reprints by Portrayal Press, P.O. Box 1190, Andover, NJ 07821) * TM 9-767 (40 Ton Tank Transporter/Truck-Trailer M25) * TM 9-1767B (Power Train for Tractor Truck M26, Component of 40-Ton Tank Transporter Trailer, Truck M25) * TM 9-1767C (Body/Chassis/Winches for Tractor Truck M26, Component of 40-Ton Tank Transporter Trailer Truck M25) * SNL G160 * TM 9-2800 Military vehicles 1947 Further reading *Military Vehicle Journal #8 (Photos of the M26 and M26A1) *Classic Plant & Machinery Magazine vol.9 number 6 & 7 External links *Short story of the M26 and pictures of a restored vehicle in 2004 *Article and photo at milweb.net *Scratchbuilt M25 model step-by-step, with pictures and references used * http://www.realmilitaryflix.com/public/378.cfm training film Category:Military vehicles of the United States Category:Military trucks Category:Tank transporters Category:Wheeled armoured recovery vehicles